baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Discovering Animals
'Discovering Animals ' Animals In My House * Dog * Cat * Mouse * Goldfish * Hamster * Guinea Pig * Rat * Hermit Crab Animals In the Yard * Bird * Rabbit * Ladybug * Mole * Lizard * Gopher * Worm * Snail Animals On the Farm * Cow * Sheep * Pig * Horse * Chicken * Rooster * Bull * Donkey * Goat * Turkey Animals On the River * Frog * Otter * Duck * Swan * Beaver * Platypus * Stork * Newt Animals At the Beach * Crab * Seagull * Sea Lion * Pelican Animals In the Jungle * Tiger * Parrot * Monkey * Chameleon * Gorilla * Panda * Peacock * Iguana * Anteater * Jaguar * Tapir * Capybara * Orangutan * Sloth * Armadillo Animals In the Forest * Bear * Squirrel * Fox * Deer * Raccoon * Chipmunk * Owl * Eagle * Wolf * Cougar * Badger * Lynx * Wild Boar * Bat * Skunk * Woodpecker Animals In The Ocean * Sea Turtle * Dolphin * Fish * Seahorse * Whale * Jellyfish * Octopus * Shark * Eel * Starfish * Lobster * Manatee * Stingray * Urchin * Oyster Animals In The Desert * Camel * Snake * Hawk * Jerboa * Falcon * Roadrunner * Scorpion * Addax * Vulture Animals In The Outback * Koala * Kangaroo * Crocodile * Wombat * Emu * Kiwi * Dingo * Tasmanian Devil * Cassowary * Komodo Dragon Animals In The Tundra * Yak * Wolverine * Bobcat * Muskox Animals In The Polar Regions * Seal * Walrus * Polar Bear * Penguin * Reindeer * Narwhal * Puffin * Arctic Fox Animals At The Watering Hole * Hippopotamus * Rhinoceros * Buffalo * Zebra * Wildebeest * Cheetah * Ostrich * Flamingo Animals On The Savannah * Elephant * Giraffe * Lion * Hyena * Leopard * Gazelle * Warthog * Meerkat Songs # The Tale of Tsar Saltan, opera in 4 acts with a prologue, 1. Tsar’s Farewell and Departure - Rimsky-Korsakov # Variation - Rimsky-Korsakov; Weisbach # Dance of the Hours, ballet from La Gioconda - Ponchielli # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 10 in C major - Beethoven (Dog) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 6 in C major - Beethoven (Cat) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 3 in D major - Beethoven (Mouse) # Symphony No. 1 in C major, Op. 21, 4. Adagio: Allegro molto e vivace - Beethoven (Hamster) # The Snow Maiden, A Spring Fairy Tale, opera in 4 acts with a prologue, 2. Dance of the Birds - Rimsky-Korsakov (Bird) # Capriccio espagnol, for orchestra, Op. 34, 3. Alborada - Rimsky-Korsakov (Rabbit) # The Tale of Tsar Saltan, opera in 4 acts with a prologue, 3. Flight of the Bumblebee - Rimsky-Korsakov (Ladybug) # Trumpet Concerto in E-flat major, Hob. 7e/1, 3. Finale: Allegro - Haydn (Cow) # Sheep May Safely Graze - Bach (Sheep) # Divertimento No. 17 for 2 horns & strings in D major, K. 334, 3. Menuetto - Mozart (Pig) # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6 in B-Flat Major, BWV 1051, 1. Allegro - Bach (Horse) # Symphony No. 8 in B minor, Unfinished, D. 759, 1. Allegro moderato - Schubert (Chicken) # Snowbird in the Ashbank - Traditional (Rooster) # Carmen, Votre Toast - Bizet (Bull) # Annen Polka, for orchestra, Op. 117 - Strauss (Donkey) # Symphony No. 5 in B-flat major, D. 485, 1. Allegro - Schubert (Goat) # Turkey in the Straw - Traditional (Turkey) # Sonata for keyboard in E major, K. 380, L. 23, Cortege - Scarlatti (Frog) # Double Trumpet Concerto for 2 trumpets, strings and continuo in C major, RV 537, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi (Otter) # Canon in D Major - Pachelbel (Duck) # Swan Lake Suite, Op. 20a, 3. Dance of the Swans, Valse - Tchaikovsky (Swan) # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 1. Overture - Smetana (Beaver) # Wasser Overture, for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 6. Harlequinade - Telemann (Crab) # Water Music Suite No. 1 for orchestra in F major, HWV 348, 6. Air - Handel (Seagull) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 11 in G major - Beethoven (Sea Lion) # Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 for orchestra, Op. 46, 4. In the Hall of the Mountain King - Grieg (Tiger) # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 11. Polka - Smetana (Tropical Bird) # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 24. Dance of the Comedians - Smetana (Monkey) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 5 in E-flat major - Beethoven (Gorilla) # Violin Sonata in F, Op. 5, No. 10, 1st Movement - Corelli (Panda) # Mo Li Hua (Jasmine Flower) (Red Panda) # Rondeau - Mouret (Peacock) # William Tell, overture to the opera, 3. Call to the Cows - Rossini (Flamingo) # Symphony No. 101 in D major, The Clock, Hob. I/101, 2. Andante - Haydn (Anteater) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 8 in C major - Beethoven (Jaguar) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 1 in C major - Beethoven (Tapir) # Keyboard Concerto No. 11 in D major, Hob. XVIII/11, 1. Vivace - Haydn (Capybara) # Piano Sonata No. 15 in D major, Pastoral, Op. 28, 4. Rondo: Allegro ma non troppo - Beethoven (Bear) # Wellington’s Victory, for orchestra, Op. 91, 1. French entrance - Beethoven # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 13. Furiant - Smetana (Squirrel) # Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, for orchestra, Op. 46, 3. Anitra's Dance - Smetana (Fox) # Voices of Spring, waltz for orchestra, Op. 410 - Strauss (Deer) # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 9 in A major - Beethoven (Raccoon) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 2 in A major - Beethoven (Chipmunk) #Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor, Moonlight, Op. 27/2, 2. Allegretto - Beethoven (Owl) #Fanfare for the Common Man - Copland (Eagle) #Peter and the Wolf - Prokofiev (Wolf) #Gavotte in D Major - Gossec (Cougar) #Horn Concerto No. 4, K495, 3rd Movement - Mozart (Sea Turtle) #Water Music Suite No. 3 for orchestra in G major, HWV 350, 4. Gigue - Handel (Dolphin) #Orchestral Suite No. 1 in C major, BWV 1066, 7. Passepied - Bach (Fish) #The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, Nymph - Smetana (Seahorse) #The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, Hunt - Smetana (Whale) #Gymnopédie for piano No. 1 in D major, Lent et douloureux - Satie (Jellyfish) #Wasser Overture for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 9. Gigue - Telemann (Octopus) #Carmen Suite No. 2, for orchestra, 2. Habanera - Bizet (Shark) #La Mer, symphonic sketches for orchestra, L. 109, 1. From dawn to noon on the sea - Debussy (Eel) #Water Music Suite No. 2 for orchestra in D major, HWV 349, 1. Allegro - Handel (Starfish) #On the Beautiful Blue Danube, waltz for orchestra, Op. 314 - Strauss (Manatee) #Symphony No. 8 in G Major, Op. 88, B. 163, IV. Allegro ma non troppo - Dvorak (Desert) #Concerto in D for Two Horns, 4th Movement - Telemann (Koala) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 12 in E-flat major - Beethoven (Kangaroo) #L’estro Armonico, Op. 3, Concerto No. 7 in F major for 4 violins, cello and strings, RV 567, 3. Allegro - Vivaldi (Crocodile) #Mandolin Sonatina in C Minor - Beethoven (Wombat) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 7 in E-flat major - Beethoven (Yak) #Symphony No. 40 in G minor, K. 550, 1. Allegro - Mozart (Wolverine) #Funeral March for a Marionette - Gounod (Bobcat) #Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Brahms (Muskox) #Waltz for piano No. 1 in E-flat major, Grande valse brillante, Op. 18 - Chopin (Seal) #Serenade No. 6 for orchestra in D major, Serenata Notturna, K. 239, 1. Marcia: Maestoso - Mozart (Walrus) #You and You, waltz for orchestra, Op. 367 - Strauss (Polar Bear) #Arctic Romp - Weisbach (Penguin) #The Nutcracker, suite from the ballet, Op. 71a, 7. Dance of the Reed Pipes - Tchaikovsky (Reindeer) #The Nutcracker, suite from the ballet, Op. 71a, 8. Waltz of the Flowers - Tchaikovsky (Narwhal) #Divertimento in F K. 138, 1. Allegro - Mozart (Hippopotamus) #Symphony No. 1 in D major, D. 82, 4. Allegro vivace - Schubert (Rhinoceros) #Trio Sonata in G Minor, 2nd Movement - Vivaldi (Zebra) #Mandolin Concerto in C Major, 1st Movement - Vivaldi (Cheetah) #Symphony No. 4 in A major, Italian, Op. 90, 1. Allegro vivace - Mendelssohn (Elephant) #Symphony No. 9 in E minor, From the New World, B. 178, Op. 95, 2. Largo - Dvorak (Giraffe) #The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, Ma Vlast - Smetana (Lion) #Hakuna Matata - The Lion King (Warthog) #The Four Seasons, 4 concertos for violin, strings & continuo, Op. 8, Concerto No. 2 in G minor, Summer, RV 315, 1. Allegro non molto - Vivaldi (Vulture) #The Moldau/The Bartered Bride Medley - Smetana Category:Movies